Petunia's Fifth Year
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Letter

Petunia Evans, demigod daughter of Hecate, glared at the grinning face of Michael Willows, son of Hermes. She knew that he was up to something, they all were. When she got up she grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to shower. Several minutes later a scream came from her throat and she saw that her blonde hair had turned yellow. She bolted out, butt naked, and turned Michael into a pillow.

"It's not that bad," Lily said.

Petunia grumbled.

The three of them were enjoying Camp Half-blood. None of the campers bothered Severus since Hades had claimed him. But Chiron warned him not to go near the Empire State Building. They had visited Narcissa and Petunia told her what Dumbledore had said.

"I don't care about the Black fortune," she said, "I'm having fun with my husband and I'm trying to stay off my feet."

"So where did you go?" Lily asked and Narcissa told her all about the different countries that she had been to with her husband.

She was careful to stay away from England.

"I'm glad that you're happy," Severus said.

"Thanks," Narcissa said to him.

Petunia made sure that Lily had her dose of Wolfbane and she was placed in the basement of The Big House to change back. In August the Hogwarts letters arrived for them and Petunia noticed that hers was heavy. Not thinking of it she opened her letter and something fell out. It was a badge! A snake with the letter 'P' on it. She stared at it and Severus was the first to notice.

"You're a Prefect," he said.

Great!

 _Dear Miss Evans,_

 _I'm most pleased to announce that you've been made Prefect for Slytherin House. You're to report to the head compartment upon arriving on the Hogwarts Express to get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl on what your duties are and what is expected of you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Headmaster_

Petunia gave the badge to Lily for safe keeping.

"I can't believe that you were made Prefect," Lily said, shocked.

"Yeah, must be your winning personality," Severus said and Petunia hit him.

"Well I'm glad that you got it instead of that Mindy Wolfbane. She's such a snob!"

"Thanks," Petunia said, "But I'm going to have to put up with Peeves."

"Really feel bad for you," Severus told her.

"Thanks," Petunia repeated.

None of the other campers understood why making Prefect was so important. They didn't go to schools that had Prefects or Head Boy's and Girl's. Petunia loathed the fact that she was Prefect. Yes, she could give detention to Regulus if he was an idiot, but she had a ton of duties to do, along with surviving her fifth year and helping students out with their work. It was going to be one long fifth year.

The three of them went to Salem to get their things. They might mainly cater to those that went to Ilvermorny but they did have the books that they needed. For Petunia this year would determine what classes she would take for her final two years. For Lily, Severus, and Remus it would be another year.

"Do you think this year will be as exciting as last?" Lily asked, talking about the final Horcrux being destroyed and Tom Riddle being thrown into Tarterus.

"Dear gods, Lily, I don't think I could stand another 'exciting year.'"

"I'm going to agree," Severus said.

The three of them left Camp Half-Blood, and the States three weeks before term was to begin. Severus paid for three weeks at the Leaky Cauldron and Lily and Petunia headed back home. It was when they saw the moving truck did they realize that something had happened.


	2. Going Different Ways

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Going Different Ways

"Divorce," Petunia said while Lily stared at her mother and stepfather in shock, and horror. "But-."

"Honey, this is how it has to be," her stepmother said. "You'll be living with your father and Lily will be living with me."

Petunia couldn't believe this, her father and stepmother was divorcing.

"You'll still be going to the same school, so no worries."

Petunia wished that she could believe that.

Petunia watched her sister leave and burst into tears. This wasn't even fair, or right. Married people didn't divorce, they stayed together. She wasn't hungry that night and the look on her father's face told her that he understood. She shadow traveled to the Leaky Cauldron and told Severus what had happened.

"Dear gods, so Lily isn't living with you anymore."

Petunia shook her head and said, "She's living with her mum, like the rules state that you have to. It just isn't fair!"

"How did Lily feel?" Severus asked her.

"She doesn't like it," Petunia told him.

"I don't blame her," he said and Petunia felt a bit better.

The rest of the summer passed in something called a haze. Petunia hadn't heard from her sister and she was worried about her. When it was time to head to Kings Cross she snapped at her father, saying that she would find her own way. She hated him for what he had done and wished that things had been different. But you can't wish for something to stay the same just because you don't like how things turned out.

She vowed that she would never get divorced, ever.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter.


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: On the Hogwarts Express

When Petunia and Lily saw the Hogwarts Express Petunia could tell that Lily was happy to be away from the nonsense that had made up the rest of their summer. She helped Lily bring her trunk onto the train and then she took hers down to the compartment where the Head Boy and Girl were going to have their meeting. When she opened the compartment she found the others were already there.

"Evans, welcome," said the Head Boy. "Take a seat, we're about to start."

She sat down and listened.

"For those that are new you have been chosen to become Prefects. This has a certain amount of responsibility and it's a position that shouldn't be abused. On the weekends all Prefects will do patrols to look for anyone that's out of bed, during Halloween you help with the decorations, and during Christmas you do the same. I must warn you that Peeves doesn't take kindly to Prefects and only the Bloody Baron can control him.

"During the trip to Hogwarts you will have to do rounds, making sure that there are no fights, students using dark magic, or trying to prank others. You can take points after the term begins for anything that violates the rules. Any questions?"

No one said anything and so they were dismissed.

"So how was it?" Lily asked when she joined her.

It had taken time but she managed to find where Lily had gone.

"Boring," Petunia answered as she sat down, "A lot of things that I suspected that Prefects do."

"I imagine," she said. "I was just asking Remus how his summer has gone."

"I hope better than ours," Petunia said.

"It was," Remus told her and Petunia saw that both Remus and Lily were content.

Every couple of hours Petunia, and the other Prefects, made rounds. Petunia wrote up a Hufflepuff for having a plant that spit acid. Dear gods, what children got their hands on? She didn't see Regulus at all and she wondered if he had even made it. The second year had most likely told his parents all about her and with what Severus had said about how he was taking having a so-called Muggleborn witch, or two, in Slytherin told her that she was going to have problems.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I still can't believe that you made Evans Prefect," McGonagall said.

"It was my right," Dumbledore told her, "You will treat her with respect."

"Make me," she countered and Dumbledore gave her a look that told her that he wasn't going to stand for this.

"Minerva, your close in getting fired," he said, "Let it be and allow her to enjoy her fifth year without you going down her throat."

All he got was a glare.


	4. Regulus Threat

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Regulus Threat

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead station and Petunia had to work to get the crowds off the train and either to the boats or to the carriages. Thankfully the other Prefects helped as well. By time she got to the school she was in a bad mood. The rest of her summer had been bad and she had a funny feeling that this year would be full of stress and most of the same that had happened a couple of weeks ago.

She took her place at the Slytherin table and a half an hour later Professor McGonagall came in with the line of new students. As the sorting started Petunia looked around the room and then at her own table. The look on Regulus face told her that he wanted to have a word with her. She knew it would be when they were in the common room.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked her.

"I'm fine," Petunia assured her.

She gave her offering to her mother while Lily and Severus gave to their father's. When the feast ended Lily ushered the new students to their common room, depriving Regulus a chance to talk to her. It was only when they were gone did Regulus cornered her. She grinned at him and said, "You know the last time that someone did it, I ate his liver."

"You don't scare me, Mudblood," he said, "In-fact I think that all that fear that you have given the students is all in their mind."

"So what do you want, besides giving me the idea of eating your eyes out?"

"Message from my mother."

"Oh I'm so scared," she said.

"You had better be scared," he said, "Tell the Headmaster that you want to be in a different house, like Gryffindor, and nothing bad will happen to you. Don't do it and you will have a little accident."

Petunia grabbed him and rammed him against the wall. "And here's my warning. Leave me the fuck alone and you won't find yourself without your lower intestines. Piss me off and well-."

She let a little of what was hidden under her mask out. Her long tongue licked his face and she could smell fear coming off of him.

"I thought you weren't scared of me. After all, I'm just a little filthy Mudblood."

"I'm n-n-not scared of you," he stammered and Petunia grinned.

"Oh I think that you're lying," she said, "Remember my warning and things will be peachy."

And she let him go and headed to bed.

"Wait a minute, Regulus threatened you," Severus said the next morning when she told them what had happened.

"Correct," Petunia said.

"That takes guts," Remus said. "I mean, after all, everyone here knows not to mess with you."

"He said that his mother told him to give me the warning."

"If she saw what you were able to do, she would have kept her mouth shut."

"I have a feeling that this term is going to be a nightmare," Petunia told them, "And I know that I'm never wrong."

"Let's hope that your wrong," Lily said.


	5. Classes Begin

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: Classes Begin

Despite the fact that Regulus was after her blood, he made it very clear with that attempt at being tough. Even though Petunia could handle the insane Black family she wasn't inclined to encounter them so soon into the year. She could tell that Severus and the others were worried about her.

"I know that you have all this magical power but doing things, without thinking, is something a Gryffindor would do," Lily told her.

"And I wouldn't want to be known for that," Petunia said.

Everyone in their fifth year knew that this year was going to be hell, or Hades, and they would be spending a ton of time reading, focusing, and practicing. Professor Slughorn made this clear during the first Potions lesson that only those with an E would be able to continue in his class. She had also heard that the scores that everyone got would determine which classes that they could continue with in their sixth year.

"Today we're making The Drought of Peace," Slughorn told them, "You can begin."

Everyone gathered the ingredients that was needed and got to work. Even though Petunia could do this potion she spent most of her time watching the other students. Everyone was looking at either their now ruined work or glad that something didn't explode. When she was done with her potion, a silver vapor had come out; she bottled her potion and turned it in.

"Good work, Miss Evans," he said and she headed back to her cauldron, pleased with herself.

The next class that she had was Study of Ancient Runes. To pass this class you needed an O, which Petunia was sure that she would be able to get. They continued their study of the runes and would learn how to apply them to several things, including property.

"So did you have a good morning?" Lily asked her sister when Petunia arrived and sat at their table.

"Great," she answered, "We're learning to add runes to property this year."

"Excellent," she said.

The Slytherin fifth years had the afternoon off and so Petunia spent it in the library, doing her Potions and Rune work. She only rejoined her sister and her friends when it was time for dinner. The work for the rest of the classes like Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts was more than the other classes. Professor McGonagall, who Petunia felt would love to be the one to personally inform her that she couldn't take her class anymore, gave those long essays and gave Petunia a nasty look.

Petunia couldn't wait to graduate from Hogwarts and get the heck away from her.

"Is it my imagination or does McGonagall still has it in for you," Remus said.

"Oh no, it's not your imagination," Petunia said.

The week dragged on and when Saturday came around she took her shoes off and relaxed. She didn't have long to do that as she had patrolling to do as Prefect. She saw Regulus giving her an evil look but she ignored him. If he wanted to act like a total moron, then let him.

"What's his problem?" Lily asked Petunia when she joined her.

"Still hates the idea that I'm here," she said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

That night, after dinner, she joined Professor Flitwick in patrolling the second floor. The tiny wizard asked her what she planned on doing when she left Hogwarts.

"I'm thinking about working at the Ministry," she said, "I want to do some good for the world that I helped to save."

"I think that you'll do well," he reasoned.

"Thanks," Petunia said.

They only caught a Gryffindor out of bed and Flitwick had to drive Peeves out from behind a painting. When midnight came around she said goodnight to Flitwick and headed back to the common room. She needed a full rest of the night sleep so that she didn't look like a zombie.

"You look like a zombie," Severus remarked.

"Oh that's funny," she muttered and then yawned, "This week has turned out to be a nightmare."

"Patrols that bad."

"Peeves is that bad," Petunia countered, "I swear that thing needs to go."

"Well we know that Dumbledore has been trying to get rid of him."

"He's not doing it fast enough," Petunia stated.

The second week began and it was very clear that the fifth year was going to be the hardest. The teachers were demanding that they work on their vanishing charms and potions were getting more and more challenging. The only thing that kept her sane was the fact that this would be the final year that she would be taking all these classes. And then she would be free.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.


	6. Three Monsters in One Week

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: Three Monsters in One Week

The third week would be considered the worst that Petunia had ever faced. Even though her brother told her that he would be keeping the monsters out she knew that there might be a problem. Add the fact that you had a child of Apollon and a child of Hades and it was only a matter of time before trouble would come.

And it did.

The first monster was a possessed human. Even though it was a mortal the look on its face told me that it wasn't human anymore. Thankfully no one was around to see me battle this thing. It came at me, hard and fast, but I managed to get rid of it. Though I will tell you that the thing took time. Two days later an Espona attacked. And it was the same one!

"You're having bad luck," Lily said.

"Thanks," Petunia said, rolling her eyes.

The last one was on Saturday, during patrols. This one was the Minotaur and it was really mad. But, I guess, I would be mad to if I kept on being killed and sent to Tarterus. Thankfully the years that I had been training helped her out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, welcome," came the cold voice from the ground.

Severus had been down in the dungeons when the voice called out. A mist rose up from the ground and soon he was face to face with a man that oozed power and demanded respect.

"Father," Severus gasped.

The man smiled and then nodded.

"Your going to be needed, son," he said, "Things are going to happen that you will be needed. Don't you dare join anyone that wants to kill people or Tarterus is where you're going."

The word 'Tarterus' made Severus shiver with fear!

"I won't join anyone that will cause me to be sent there," Severus vowed.

"Good boy," his father said and then he was gone.

It was the next day that he noticed the sword.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You know that he's going to find out," Petunia told Remus. "A son of Hades can hold a grudge."

"I know that," Remus said, "But I do love her."

Petunia sighed. Love was a tricky thing and she was glad wasn't her realm.

"I know, Remus, but I'm just warning you."

He nodded and Petunia knew that he took what she was saying to heart. But that didn't mean that things were going to be alright.

"I'm worried about Severus," Petunia told her brother.

"Yes, I know that Severus has feelings for Lily," he said, "But you're going to have to let things happen in their due course."

"I hate when you go all wisdom on me," Petunia told him.

Dumbledore chuckled.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Yes, he will find out.


	7. Petunia Threatens Peeves

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: Petunia Threatens Peeves

"Are you alright?" Petunia asked Lily.

It was three days before the Full Moon and it happen to be a blue moon. Petunia felt for her sister, seeing her suffer like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Petunia, I'm worried."

Petunia looked at her and asked, "What are you worried about?"

"Severus finding out that Remus and I are mates," she said.

Petunia sat down and put a hand on her sister's arm.

"Lily, Severus really cares about you."

"I know that."

"No, he's in love with you," Petunia said, "When he does find out it's going to be hard on him."

Lily stared at her and asked, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I think it's hard for someone like him to tell anyone," Petunia told her, "And as your sister I don't want you to get hurt."

Lily smiled at her and said, "I know that and I know that you've been working hard for muggleborns everywhere."

"I think it's sort of my duty," Petunia stated, "I fought against Tom and his supporters because I wanted to prove that not all Slytherins were bad and not all of them were evil. I think I've done a good job."

"You've been the best," Lily said.

"Thanks," Petunia said, ruffling her sister's hair.

Saturday came around, which Petunia was glad about, and it was another patrol. Lily and Remus had already transformed and were now in the hospital wing recovering. Flitwick was once again with her during this patrol.

"Last week we didn't catch anyone," he said.

"True," Petunia said, "Let's hope that it happens again."

The only thing that happened, which annoyed Petunia to no end was Peeves. He was his usual annoying self and he seem to think that Petunia was someone that you could make life hard for. Flitwick got turned upside down and that was too much for Petunia to take.

" _ **LET HIM GO, PEEVES, OR I WILL ENSURE THAT YOU GO TO A PLACE THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CAUSE TROUBLE**_."

She roared these words as she changed into something that would have made Tom Riddle faint. Peeves screamed and Petunia grabbed him.

" _ **I SAID, LET HIM GO. OR IT'S TO THE PIT FOR YOU**_."

Peeves did as she told him to and then she said, " _ **THIS THREAT IS REAL, PEEVES, I MEAN IT**_."

And that was the last time that Peeves bothered her again.

"Thanks," Flitwick said when Petunia changed back to normal.

"No problem," she said and they continued their patrols.

The next day Petunia, yawning, went to visit Lily and Remus. They both looked better than before and she sat down next to her sister.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that we can leave tomorrow," Lily reported.

"Good," she said, "Personally I would of gone nuts in this place."

"Don't remind me," Lily said.

The next morning everyone was back together with Severus spending plenty of time with Lily. Petunia knew that it would only be a matter of time before Severus found out. You can't hide being mates forever.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.


	8. Severus Finds Out

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8: Severus Finds Out

The month of October came around and with it more and more homework. The teachers were pushing the fifth years almost to breaking point and the stress was starting to show on some of her fellow fifth years. One girl in Hufflepuff ran out, screaming, from Defense.

"She's going to break," Remus stated when Petunia told him.

"Well I get the pleasure of seeing you three suffer next year," Petunia said with pride.

All three glared at her.

The only reason that Petunia was able to finish all her work, and not look like she was going mental, was that she had a way of coping with stress. It was one of the pluses of being a daughter of Hecate. She had a feeling that she would need this advantage in the future.

"I'm looking forward to Christmas break," Lily said.

Even though her three friends were in their fourth year the teachers were now getting them ready for the workload that was making fifth years scream up the walls.

"I'm going to agree," Petunia said, "But I'm staying at Hogwarts. I don't think that I can stand going home with what happened."

Lily nodded.

There was another monster attack, this time an Egyptian demon had possessed a mortal man. Due to the demon having some form of magic he was able to gain access to the grounds. Petunia hated fighting monsters from other pantheons because you never knew what would kill them. It slammed her against the wall, making lights dance in-front of her face. She blasted it with as much fire as she could and it caused both the demon and mortal to die.

She hated killing mortals

She slowly made her way back to the common room, to get healed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Both Lily and Remus knew that one day they would be caught. They didn't think it would happen the week before Halloween. Severus had gone to the library to get some work done so they would have time alone. What they didn't count on was Severus coming back early. He took one look at them and had his wand out.

"Y-Y-Your-."

"Severus, calm down," Remus begged.

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, YOUR BOTH HID THIS BEHIND MY-."

The wall opened and Lily saw a bloodied Petunia coming in. She dropped to the floor and Lily at once raced to her sister's side.

"SEVERUS, GET MY HEALING BAG," Lily screamed.

She saw Severus glaring at them both and then hurrying off.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Possessed mortal," she said and then she passed out.

"Damn Egyptian demons," Lily snarled and Severus returned with the bag, threw it at her, and then stormed out.

Lily hoped that things could be repaired.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia had no idea how long she had been out. When she came around she was in her room, several healing charms hovering over her. She groaned, feeling as though a wall had been used to hit her with.

"Stay down," Lily ordered, "What happened?"

"Egyptian demon possessed mortal and came after me," Petunia explained. "I had to kill both."

Lily sighed.

"How long have I been out?" Petunia asked.

"Just the weekend," she answered, "I told the Headmaster and he says that you can come back to lessons tomorrow."

Petunia nodded and went back to sleep.

The next morning she felt better enough to brew another batch of Wolfbane. The Full Moon would fall in two weeks instead of at the beginning of the month. The process took long and her mind was focus on this and her work. It was only when she told Slughorn that she was done that she noticed that Severus wasn't talking to Remus or Lily. That told her only one thing, he had found out.

"Why are you both shocked?" Petunia asked them. "He was bound to find out. He's not dumb, you know."

"We know that, but we thought that he wouldn't come back so early."

"His father is Hades, death arrives without warning," Petunia told her. "Give it time and I will have to remind him of something that he probably doesn't know. Another thing! Hades children are famous for holding a grudge. I'll do what I can but that's something that can't be changed."

And Petunia left.

"So he did find out," her brother said when Petunia told him what had happened.

"Yes," she said.

"Do you think this will become a problem?" Dumbledore asked.

Petunia sighed and said, "You know that Hades children are famous for holding grudges, which usually leads to their deaths. I will have to tell him of this so that he knows what his fatal flaw is."

"Of course you know what ours is," Dumbledore told her.

"Yes, believing that we can help everyone," Petunia said.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

Transfiguration wasn't what you would call pleasant. Professor McGonagall still had it in for her and still hated the sight of her. However, she had her own problems to worry about and she wasn't about to have some old hag keep her mind off of what had to be done. Halloween was coming up and she hoped that she could make Severus see sense, before his fatal flaw ended up causing his death.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: You can't hide things from people, which is the mistake that Lily and Remus made. You can't hide things from death as well.


	9. Halloween

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: Halloween

Petunia saw that Severus was still not talking to Remus or Lily. Petunia was kept busy sending doses out to werewolves, studying, and getting her homework done. During the time that she was studying Severus was setting at the table. He wouldn't talk about what had happened and Petunia knew that explaining about a demigod's fatal flaw wasn't going to work right now. She hoped that Halloween would give her that chance.

She could tell that Lily was hurting from what had happened. Petunia went to her brother for some help.

"You're going to have to tell him," Dumbledore said, "He's going to get himself killed and ruin any chance that he had at friendship."

"I know that," Petunia said, "Gods, this is turning into a mess."

"A mess that wasn't your fault," Dumbledore reminded her. "So don't blame yourself for something that you can't control."

She knew that he was right but that didn't help the current situation.

"You're also going to have to tell Lily what her fatal flaw is as a demigod," he went on.

Petunia looked at him and asked, "What is a child of Apollon's fatal flaw?"

"Not seeing what in-front of them is," he answered.

"Yeah, that sounded like Lily," Petunia reasoned.

Outside the drama of Slytherin House things moved forward. Halloween came around and everyone that could go to Hogsmead was loaded up in carriages to be taken to the village. Severus chose to sit with her instead of Lily and Remus.

"You can't allow this to go on," Petunia told him.

"It's Remus fault," he said. "Damn werewolf!"

Petunia sighed and got nothing else out from him.

When the carriages let them off Severus hurried to his favorite bookstore. Petunia saw Remus and Lily going to a teashop and she wondered when she was ever going to have a chance to have a word with them. Noticing three older Slytherins following them she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

"When were they ever going to learn?" she asked herself and followed.

Disillusioning herself she saw them going past the teashop and into a building that didn't look like it was part of the sunny image of Hogsmead. She slid in before they closed the door.

"I don't like meeting like this," one of them said.

"Well we wouldn't have to if a certain dark lord hadn't been defeated," said another.

"She's coming," said a third and Petunia waited.

A woman appeared and the feel of her energy told Petunia that she was bad news.

"Everyone," she said, "The Dark Lord was defeated by a filthy mudblood. We will attack Hogwarts and kill this bitch before she can cause anymore problems."

Everyone cheered and Petunia narrowed her eyes. Oh she was so going to get this woman back.

"Soon everyone will fear us and no one will be able to stop us."

Cheering came and Petunia had enough. She didn't stop one to have another take his place. She exposed herself and burned the place down, the screaming coming from inside like music to her ears. Later on she told her brother what had happened.

"No idea who she was," he asked her.

"No, but she planned on attacking Hogwarts and trying to kill me," Petunia told him.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I don't like this. One madman is taken out and another takes his place."

"Do you think that we'll have any future problems?" Petunia asked him.

"I'm most certain of it," Dumbledore stated firmly. "However, I think that we don't have to worry right now. Hopefully all those supporters were killed."

"I hope so," Petunia said.

The fire in Hogsmead was still talked about even after the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Regulus had gotten on the team and he had helped Slytherin win over Gryffindor. However, Petunia was never into this kind of sport and hadn't gone. She was more concerned about when the next threat would come. And with two demigods not talking to each other, it could be used against them.

No, she would have to give them a really long talk.


	10. Savng Severus Butt

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: Saving Severus Butt

Life returned to normal after what had happened on Halloween. Everyone was talking about the coming Christmas break and the chance to see their families again. Since Petunia had no desire to go back home, she was going to sign the form.

"I'm staying as well," Severus said, "I mean; I know that I live in Hogsmead but I don't want to be alone."

"Then we can keep each other company."

"What about the Malfoy house that you won?" he asked her.

Petunia looked at him and said, "I'm going to have people work to get rid of the dark magic that might be inside. I know the Malfoy's didn't practice good things."

"The Malfoy's were huge supporters of using the dark arts."

"Now you can see why I have to do it."

Severus nodded.

"Severus, we need to talk," Petunia said to him.

"If this is about Lily and her perfect boyfriend."

Petunia crossed her arms and Severus got up.

"Severus Tobias Snape we are going to talk about this."

"I have nothing to talk about," he snarled.

"I know that-."

"Well, well, are we having a lovers spat?" Regulus asked and he appeared with three of his friends.

"I'm leaving," Severus said but Regulus pulled his wand out.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Why don't you leave us alone," Petunia said, getting up, "We're not bothering you and have you forgotten the little 'chat' that we had."

"I'm not scared of you," he said.

Severus eyes started to glow and Petunia knew this was trouble. If Severus used his underworld powers he could get expelled. Petunia snapped her fingers and all the clothes that Regulus and his three friends had vanished. A girl screamed, sending the boys running.

"You almost got expelled," Petunia hissed.

The glow was gone and Severus stormed out.

During that week Petunia tried to talk to him but Severus went somewhere where he would be alone. Petunia sighed and knew that she would have to come up with another plan. Meanwhile she decided to have a talk with her sister about her fatal flaw. She found her target reading her Herbology book.

"Lily, we need to talk," Petunia told her.

"When I'm done with this homework," she said.

"No, we're going to talk about it…now."

Lily looked up at her and said, "If you're asking me to say that I'm sorry to Sev, then your mistaken."

"No, Lily, this is about your fatal flaw," she told her sister.

Lily looked at her

"What are you talking about?" she asked her.

Petunia sat down and then cast a bubble so that no one would hear them.

"Lily, each demigod has a fatal flaw," she said, "Fatal being the key word here. If you don't understand what your flaw is you could die. Monsters can use that flaw against you and you will die. Do you want to know what it is or hope that no monster finds out."

"Fine, what is it."

"You can't see what you have in-front of you," Petunia answered. "Severus fatal flaw is playing out right now. Children of Hades are known to holding grudges. If he continues to hold it it will kill him."

"It's not my fault."

"You were so consumed with your bond that you allowed your fatal flaw to play out. Yes, I know that your flaw isn't your fault but you needed to be told about it so that you will know when it's happening to you. You couldn't see what was in-front of you, even though I told you that Severus cares about you as more than a friend. You need to talk to him about it instead of allowing things to play out."

She got up.

"We're all at fault and that's the beginning."

And she walked away from her sister.


	11. Dumbledore's Warning

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: Dumbledore's Warning

"I sensed that Severus almost used his powers," Dumbledore said to Petunia when she came to his office a couple of days later.

Petunia sighed.

"Your sister is very hard headed."

"I know that," she said.

Dumbledore sighed and Petunia knew that this year was becoming hard on him.

"Is everything alright?" Petunia asked him, hoping that everything was alright.

"Professor McGonagall is still giving me problems," he said.

"Because of me."

He nodded.

"I didn't do anything to her," Petunia said.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that things go the way that we want," he told her. "Don't worry, I can handle her."

Petunia had a feeling that he couldn't.

"You need to get them to stop allowing their fatal flaws to get them," he went on. "As I said, I can handle Minerva but you need to handle things in Slytherin house."

"I can try, but it's not like they can listen to reason."

"Try," he begged.

"I'll try," she said and Petunia knew the conversation was over.

The next day was a horrible Transfiguration lesson. Professor McGonagall was being a right witch to them all, demanding that they perform the transfiguration perfectly. Petunia managed to do it, though that seemed to make McGonagall even madder. Petunia had a funny feeling that Dumbledore was going to hear about this. A couple of days later Petunia had another patrol, this time with Professor Worthy of Earth Magic. They were patrolling the fifth floor.

"So how are things going with your studies?" she asked.

"Well," Petunia answered.

"Have you thought about what you're going to go into when you leave?"

Petunia looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Worthy looked at her.

"Are you telling me that Slughorn hasn't told you about carrier advice?"

She shook her head.

"As the exams get closer you will be allowed to meet with your Head of House to talk about what you want to go into when you leave school. There should be some information given to you before that happens."

"Interesting," Petunia said.

"I think that you should work at the Ministry," she said.

Petunia didn't know what to think about that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come in, Minerva," Dumbledore said and his Deputy Headmistress entered.

"What is it now?" she asked, though he knew that she knew why she was here.

Dumbledore gave her a look and then said, "You were bullying Miss Evans again."

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort," she said.

"I don't believe that for a second," he said, "That child has done nothing wrong to you to deserve this. I will repeat myself once again. Do anything like what happened this week and I will replace you."

"Fine," she snapped and then she stormed out.

He needed a new job.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Things are getting close to the half-term of Petunia's fifth year. Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to give you something.


	12. Dumbledore's Conversation with Potter

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12: Dumbledore's Conversation with Mr. Potter

"So how are things going with James?" Dumbledore asked Mr. Potter.

"Well," he answered, "The healers still don't know how he got deaged but they hope that he'll be back to normal soon."

Dumbledore doubted that. Petunia's magic was very powerful, but he didn't dare tell him that or the fact that Petunia had done it.

"Well I hope so," he said. "I would really hate for him to miss out on so much."

"I'm thinking about taking him to a different school when he finally is back to normal," Mr. Potter said, "My wife doesn't trust Hogwarts and believes that someone in Slytherin did this to him."

"And do you believe that?"

"Of course not," he said.

"Good," Dumbledore stated.

When Mr. Potter finally left he thought over what the man had told him. So the wife suspected someone in Slytherin had caused this. Well she couldn't prove anything and that was good. James Potter and Sirius Black deserved what had happened to them both. However, he had to warn Petunia of what he had been told, even though he doubted that Mrs. Potter could do anything.

The only problem was that Petunia was gone, off on some quest for mother. He sighed and summoned Lily.

"Tell Petunia that I need to talk to her when she comes back," he said.

"Yes, Headmaster," Lily said and she was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but since I haven't updated in a couple of months I decided to do this one, so that people didn't' think that I had abandoned the story.


	13. Christmas Break

Title: Petunia's Fifth Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her fifth year with all the insanity of a fifth year. Piles of homework, battle monsters, and the ups and downs of life! Sequel to Petunia's Fourth Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: Christmas Break

Petunia's POV

I was glad when Christmas break came around. My sister, Remus, and Severus were all going to do their own thing during the break and I would be left alone. I wanted to go to the Winter Solstice meeting but decided against it. My year, so far, had been one badly written drama and I just wanted it to end.

"So are you seeing your parents?"

"No, because it's going to turn out badly," I told him, "So what are you doing?"

"Romania," was the answer that I got.

Soon the common room was empty and I was left alone. I really hoped that my sister and Severus figured out how right I was. I didn't want their fatal flaws to cause problems or even their deaths. I spent most of the break getting my work done, patrolling the corridors so that the students that had stayed behind wasn't going to cause any problems, and battling a couple of monsters. The last one kept me in the wing until after Christmas.

"I really wish that you wouldn't fight these things," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I have no choice," I told her.

"Everyone has a choice," she countered.

"Not me," I said, "I stopped having a choice when I was born."

My words caused Madam Pomfrey to stare at me. I personally didn't care, I had made my point. I got a letter from Severus a couple of days before the students were supposed to come back.

 _Petunia,_

 _The Potter's are going to continue to be a problem. Mr. Potter, James stupid father, tried to hex me today. I don't know what's wrong with him but, thankfully, he got kicked out. Met a boy name Kingsley, who's nice enough. See you when term begins._

 _Severus_

I felt like cursing, but decided against it. Madam Pomfrey would have my head. I was released the next morning and I headed for my brother's office.

"I heard what happened," he said as soon as I told him what Severus had written.

"Is there anything that can be done," I asked him.

He sighed.

"His son wrote to him about how evil Mr. Snape was, though he had no problem telling his father how evil you are. So the Potter's have a problem with you and Mr. Snape. It's going to last a long time."

"And I bet he ignored what his son was doing."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "Even though I told him time and time again that his son was becoming a problem. Let's hope that James won't cause problems when he comes back in ten years."

"I hope not either," I stated, though I knew that I couldn't deage him again.

Now that would cause problems. I talked more to my brother and then headed to my common room. I had several more months before the term was over and I wanted to make the most of it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm getting back into writing this story. It will, however, for this coming week only be updated four times due to work.


End file.
